


sweet flavor

by r6bel



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, They are both pastry chefs, Working Late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r6bel/pseuds/r6bel
Summary: just a byounggon too shy to confess to his co-worker, or a seunghun as smiling as he is charming.
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	sweet flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! , This is the first Gonhun fic that I write so I hope you like it ^^
> 
> This I translated with Google translate so I apologize for any mistakes (I promise to edit as soon as possible)
> 
> Have a nice day, afternoon, night!

another day spent in that nice downtown cafeteria was over, byounggon turned the sign to indicate that it had closed, on the other hand yonghee and hyunsuk were cleaning the tables and arranging the chairs, seunghun was cleaning the dishes while chatting animatedly with sejin - his boss and owner of that cafeteria.

When everything was apparently ready and they could go home, one way or another, Lee remembered something that he had promised to forget and that if he had done it could have ended badly.

"Hunie, I know I shouldn't ask you this, but could you make some cake batter before you go? Tomorrow we'll be too busy to do it on the spot and well, I'll make it up to you later", it was impossible to refuse That because since Sejin had been very permissive with him in previous times.

"Sure, no problem," he replied as he took the keys to lock when he left.

"But isn't it bad for Seunghun to be left alone? Maybe someone with a good heart could offer to wait for him," yonghee crooned while hugging hyunsuk.

"Maybe someone like byounggon, isn't it?" Despite being the youngest of the four hyunsuk he could be a bit indiscreet at times.

"Yes, yes, I'll stay with Seunghun to help him", byounggon took his backpack and went to the cafeteria.

"See you tomorrow guys, take good care of yourselves, please!" sejin smiled at them as yonghee and hyunsuk said goodbye to them, and then each went their separate ways home.

Seunghun went to the kitchen to start and be able to leave as soon as possible and although byounggon asked him to let him help him, Kim flatly refused, so byounggon was waiting for him from the other side of the counter. the environment was a bit quiet and that's strange since kim used to talk up to her elbows and more when he was cooking, why was he so quiet today? byounggon decided not to think about it too much, maybe he was just getting tired and didn't feel like talk. so, so as not to get bored, he put on his headphones and turned on his playlist.

Being totally honest, he was very sorry to even try to talk to and sought to distract himself in other things, this seemed the perfect opportunity to open his most sincere and pure feelings to the person who caused them, but he did not feel ready yet, so which one, he decided to quietly sing a song that could express what he wanted to say but could not.

"soneul jaba with me dance with me  
darling what are you waiting for "-, with a delicate and soft tone he tried to put a bit of his heart in those words.

"Louder, you should sing a little louder" - Seunghun interrupted the older man, who, not being able to hear him well, had to remove one of the headphones.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?"

"It's not necessary, what I said is that you should sing a little louder" - seunghun really wanted to listen to byounggon.

"But I don't know how to sing, I just babble when I'm bored, that's right", and he put the earpiece back to his ear, or so he pretended until Seunghun was in front of him with a little flour on his face, but he was still the same kim seunghun with whom every day he fell more and more in love.  
Feeling her gaze on him made him more than nervous, he could even feel a heart a little faster than normal.

"Do not tell lies, in fact your voice is very beautiful, I would like to be able to listen to you a little more" and with pleading eyes, byounggon had no choice but to do so, although he did not want to admit it, he felt that he was going to collapse because of what the youngest had said, someone really liked to hear him sing!

"Fine, I'll continue", but what byounggon wasn't expecting is that Seunghun would take a stool and sit in front of him. "But what are you doing? If you look at me I'll get nervous and I'll end up out of tune", he pouted unconsciously and Seunghun had no choice but to answer with total honesty "Sorry, but I like being able to appreciate art close up".

damn, they both felt like they were dying, one from the sudden confession and the other from the fact that he was lousy at flirting, but seunghun he tried to do his best.

"but, but, seunghunie, what do you mean?", byounggon really felt like in those kinds of dreams where everything seems to be perfect that at the most exciting point, mom would come to wake you up to go to the school.

"Look at you now, you're redder than a tomato! Seeing you right now just makes me want to kiss you on the forehead", Seunghun would not have imagined that he would finally be saying that out loud.

"So why don't you give it to me? You know, internally I'm shaking and spinning like crazy jumping with happiness so I have nothing else to lose, finish stealing my heart."

Seunghun doubted for a moment if that's what he should do, but he believed that beforehand he had to be totally honest with Byounggon.

"gon, you know something? Some months ago I discovered that you like me, or well, rather the gossips of yonghee and hyunsuk told me, they seem to be so experienced in love that they can even notice when other people feel it, If it hadn't been for them, maybe I never would have realized that I like you too, it's difficult to describe, I don't know, I guess one never finishes discovering the reasons why you like someone, a few weeks ago I could to say that I like you because of how beautiful you look every time you smile for our clients, a few days ago I could have said that it was because of how warm you usually are with others, today I could say that I like you because of the way your voice it sounds every time you sing, it's like a perfect sonata that reassures whoever listens to you, tomorrow I could say that I like you by the way you blush and shake your head every time something embarrasses you, and I don't know, maybe every day I can discover one more reason ".

"Seunghun, me, God, are you aware of what you provoke in my heart? Every time your eyes get smaller and look like half moons it makes me appreciate you for one of them, or every time something makes you laugh so much that You can't stop and your little teeth are the ones that stand out, you still look like a baby! That only inspired me to make you happy, those times when you get distracted and you seem so focused on something that I was sorry to interrupt you, or those times where you told each of your anecdotes about how your day had been, each of those details little by little managed to steal my heart ".

"So I guess, could you sing along with me?"

"only if you give me a kiss as a reward"

"all you want will be for you."

even with a little sugar on his lips and some flour stains on his clothes, right there, in that little cafeteria in the center of the city, where the two had met a little over a two years ago, where they shared their afternoons one with the other it was where they could finally be honest with each other, sealing in a soft kiss what they could not describe in words.


End file.
